


The Wolf and the Hunter

by LocalLazyLesbian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Big Spoilers, F/F, kinda inspired by Wolf Children, sasha's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLazyLesbian/pseuds/LocalLazyLesbian
Summary: How everyone sees death and the afterlife is different.  Sasha is a hunter, a child of the forest.  It's only natural for the lord of the hunters to come for her when it's her time.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Wolf and the Hunter

She first sees the Wolf as they board the blimp. It’s there, in the corner of her eye, with grey fur and pupiless eyes. Deep down, she knows it has been following her for some time. Today, however, she can see it. She knows what it’s coming for.

Her soul.

She knows that the Wolf is a hunter, such as she. Would saying that she’s more like the Wolf be more accurate, though? She isn’t sure, but she isn’t afraid of death by this point. She feels more guilty than anything, leaving behind her friends in such a time. She knows that they will meet again and that she will never be too far, however unable to help them.

She wants to cry, she wants to scream at fate and death. A hunter cannot pick when they die, and she knows this. That’s the thing with prey and predators, every passing second could be your last. It’s a haunting feeling, knowing that. All those people who will be left behind, it hurts. It will hurt them more because she cannot avoid the Wolf. She takes its appearance as a warning, to not go down without a fight. To make her last mark.

She boards the blimp, not looking back at death itself. She gently takes Mikasa’s hand and holds it tightly. She feels the squeeze back.

* * *

Connie. Her best friend and brother. Her fellow idiot. They went through hell together, trained and fought. They joked and brought the mood up, but they gave it their all. Jean. The asshole whom she loved to tease and rough house but she saw how much he had changed over the years. The brain cells that she lacked, he had. At times. Armin. Sweet little Armin, who came back from the dead. Smarter than anyone she knew. Sunshine turned psychopath may be more accurate. And Mikasa. Oh, god. HER Mikasa. The stoic beauty who gave her bread and blamed an incident on her farting. Her roommate since they met. Love is probably the best word for them. 

All those days. Will they fade along with her?

Everything is getting weaker, she can hear their sobs and screams. Begs not to go, for Mikasa begging her to wake up one more time. Oh, god. She doesn’t want to leave, she wants to stay. She doesn’t want to, not yet, not yet. One more battle, just one more-

_ Your time is up. Are you ready, my child? _

She can feel the Wolf’s presence next to her, a gentle warning that she must leave. She, however, wants to put their minds at ease and maybe create something they will laugh at, in years gone by. With all her strength, she utters the most infamous thing her weakening mind can think of. 

“Meat,” She whispers before her entire body gives out. Everyone’s screams and sobs fade and the last thing she sees is the heart wrenching look on Mikasa. Blackness invades her vision.

The blackness soon disappears and there stands the Wolf, in perfect view. Everything else is blurry. “I guess so, it’s not like I have a choice.” She answers, looking back at her body. She doesn’t care that she too is now a wolf.

_ No soul has the privilege of choosing when they die.  _

The Wolf is mightier up close and far more gentle than she could ever imagine. Raised in the forest and now the forest has come for her, it seems. “Did I fight well? Will my friends be okay without me?”

_ Very, with the valor of hundreds. Your pack will be fine, do not fret. Time is our savior and greatest foe. _

The Wolf’s words seem to ease her and she nods, looking back at her heart broken friends. She’ll see them again, their wounds will heal. Death and life will reunite their broken gang of warriors.

_ Come, my child of the forest. Your kin and well deserved rest awaits you. _

The Wolf turns and walks away, but she glances back. “I love you all. I’m sorry, everyone. I’m sorry, Mikasa. Goodbye, I’ll wait for you.” She runs after the Wolf, the blimp soon fading into a forest. 

Into her home, where she was raised. Before the aircraft is gone for good, she stops and howls. She hopes her cry will be heard, that it cuts through the air like a blade. That it gives them hope.

Maybe they can hear it, their hearts. Maybe not. It fades from view, leaving her in a forest. Nature is her home, she will never deny that. She wishes, maybe instead of a wolf, she could be reborn into an eagle. She wants to fly free, bare freedom on her body. 

But a wolf is a hunter, just like she. She is a wolf, no matter how much she denies it. She just has no pack to call her own.

Regardless, she runs. Free and hopeful.

* * *

Many, many years later, Mikasa finds herself living alone in a cabin in the mountains. Everyone she has ever cared for is dead. All her friends, family, lover, all gone. Maybe she likes being alone, but she isn’t sure why she doesn’t just die. Maybe it’s because there’s another nation out there who wants her to come to them. She thinks about it a lot, but she would be leaving. Her home and her graveyard by the forest.

One day, while tending to her garden, she hears a rustle by her precious memorial. She rushes towards it, only to see a single wolf eating the leftover meat by Sasha’s grave (she often leaves stuff by everyone’s graves). Which is odd, she’s never seen a wolf here before.

“Hey!” She barks at it, causing the animal to look up. It makes her freeze. Its fur is shaggy but a reddish brown that glimmers in the light. The look in its eyes is way too human to be any kind of animal. “... Sasha?”

Suddenly, it swallows the meat whole and dashes to the forest. She can only watch as it stops, turns, and looks at her. It howls, like a battlecry cutting through the air. Cutting through her despair with hope. It makes her cry, something she thought that was long forgotten. The message seems to burn in her mind, as the wolf darts away and disappears from view.

_ You are never alone. I’ll always be with you. Go live, my love. _


End file.
